


Kirk Rescues You

by InkAndFig



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: James T Kirk is a Hero, Reader Insert, Teenager!Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkAndFig/pseuds/InkAndFig
Summary: Kirk saves you during a shootout with Klingons.





	Kirk Rescues You

**Author's Note:**

> Here we have a ST:TOS piece for @fudgynuggets. “Hi there, could I put in a request for Kirk rescuing a teenage girl please? I like your style :) Thank you x” I hope you enjoy!

Kirk fired off two more phaser blasts at the Klingons across the clearing. They ducked behind a large terra cotta boulder, successfully dodging his attack.

“Damn,” he cursed before beginning to sidestep, keeping his eye on the place they disappeared.

“Captain, need I remind you that -”

“Time is of the essence. Thank you, Mister Spock,” Kirk responded before jamming his communicator in his pocket. Hell if he was leaving the last of this place unchecked. There could be people left behind and he couldn’t in his own good conscience leave anyone to the Klingons.

Kirk ducked behind a boulder of his own and crept around it. That was when he heard the small gasp.

He looked around but no one was within his line of sight. Just a lot of rocks and dirt.

“Is there anyone here?” he said loudly enough to be heard, but not loudly enough to rouse the attention of the Klingons across the clearing.

Kirk strained his ears to listen. After a long moment he finally heard a strangled whine: “Help me.”

“I’m coming,” he said in the same low voice as he began sidling around the rocks in the direction of the voice.

He found you twenty meters away, hiding behind a brickwork well. Looking all around him, he determined the coast to be clear for the moment and he hurried over to you, dropping to a knee.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

You nodded vigorously, trying to shrink into the wall behind your back.

“You’re going to be alright, I’m here now,” he reassured you, putting a hand gently on your shoulder. “What’s your name?”

“Y/N,” you breathed.

A rock fell several feet away and Kirk’s head snapped up while yours sunk further down into your chest. You held your breath waiting for the phaser-fire to start.

“Do you know if there’s anyone else here?” Kirk asked in a hushed whisper, keeping his eyes on the landscape above your head.

“Have you found anyone else yet?” you managed to ask. You got a handle on your shaking body, trying to find security in the presence of another human being, regardless of the fact that you didn’t know who he was.

Kirk listed ten people to you and you shook your head.

“That’s everyone, I’m the last one,” you hiccoughed and pressed your lips together. “I mean… one of my father’s friends was killed inside…”

“We found him,” Kirk confirmed, standing and holding his phaser aloft. “We had him taken to the ship as well. So you’re the last person?”

You nodded again.

“Alright then,” Kirk said, licking his lips as he pulled out his communicator. “Mister Spock, two to beam up. We’ve got every-”

A mighty roar came from somewhere behind you and the well shattered into so many pebbles behind you. Your instincts took over and you screamed, launching yourself to your feet and running at top speed for the boulder maze in front of you.

“Wait!” Kirk called. He turned back to the Klingon that had appeared in the midst of the rocks and fired a handful of shots at him.

The Klingon cried out again and charged for Kirk before taking a shot to the shoulder and passing out cold on the ground in an unkempt lump.

“Y/N!” Kirk called softly, going after you the way you left through the rocks.

He called your name over and over again as he made his way between the obelisks, his phaser at the ready.

“Captain, do you read me?” Spock’s voice came from Kirk’s palm and he realized he hadn’t put the device away yet.

“Mister Spock, there’s a teenager down here with me, a girl. One of the Klingons got the jump on us and she ran off. Can you do a scan and tell me what I’m dealing with down here?” Kirk turned another corner and adjusted the grip on his phaser.

“There appear to be three lifeforms in your immediate vicinity, Captain,” Spock responded. “One appears to be you, one is Klingon to your north-north-east, and a human to your north-east.”

Kirk grit his teeth. You were far closer to the Klingon than made him comfortable. He doubted they would have pity on someone simply because they were young.

Kirk started off through the boulders, making his way north east, constantly hissing your name to the rocks.

You both rounded the corner at the same time, you bumping into his chest before he bounded back in surprise, raising his phaser.

You balked at him, bringing your hands up to shield your face.

“Y/N.” He lowered his weapon and reached out to touch your arm. “We need to go.”

You looked at him through your fingers and muttered in agreement.

Kirk raised his communicator once again.

“Mister Spock, two to beam out immediately.”

You felt a weightlessness consume you and before you could blink you were in a new room with no windows a handful of people in red shirts.

“You’re safe now,” Kirk said, placing his hands on your shoulders.

“Thank you,” you replied in a small voice, relief giving way to a numb feeling in your legs.

“We’re going to get you back to your family now, alright?” he asked, tipping your chin up so he could see your face. “You were very brave.”

You gave him a soft smile and he grinned back at you before steering you around and leading you through the doors into the hallway.


End file.
